The conventional satellite communications systems have microwave receiving antennas or parabolic reflector dishes connected to arms supporting feedhorns and signal converters. Cables couple the convertors to receivers which provide converted output signals for conventional televisions. The antennas are mounted on supports fixed to the ground or a building. Antenna direction adjusters associated with the supports and antennas are used to locate the antennas in the direction of a selected satellite. The adjusters change the elevation and azimuth angles of the antennas and maintain adjusted positions of the antennas. The antenna adjustments depend on the location of the antennas on the surface of the Earth since the satellites are in orbit in the Clarke Belt and remain in fixed positions relative to the surface of the Earth. When the satellite communication systems are moved to a new location the elevation and azimuth angles of the antennas must be adjusted to align the antennas with the selected satellite. Mobile units, such as motor homes, travel and recreational vehicles have been equipped with satellite communication systems for conventional televisions. These communication systems have satellite signal receiving antennas mounted on the roofs of the vehicles. The antennas include parabolic dishes which are exposed to the outside environment, wind, insects, mud, dirt, dust, snow, ice and UV radiation. In some installations, the exposed dishes are pivoted to a generally horizontal non-functional position when the vehicle is moving to reduce the wind forces on the dishes. The dishes must be returned to their operating positions and the elevation and azimuth locations of the dishes must be adjusted to locate a desired satellite. The dishes are operatively associated with gear trains manually operated with knobs and cranks to change the elevations and azimuth positions of the dishes to search for a selected satellite. Tripod and hand crank mounts for portable satellite dishes are disclosed by Y. Nonaka in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,833. A linear actuator operable to pivot a satellite dish is disclosed by C. R. Schudel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,972. In some satellite communication systems positioners having electric motors are used to operate the gear trains. The dishes are attached to polarmounts which enables the dishes to track the whole of the Clarke Belt. M. Vematsu, T. Ojima and M. Ochiai in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,162 disclose a satellite antenna for a mobile body having electric motors to elevate and rotate the antenna. The automatic satellite locator systems have antennas that are exposed to the outside environment.